1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with personal alarm signal systems (PASS) used by firefighters entering burning buildings that are subject to collapse or being overcome by smoke and any other accidents that can typically befall a fightfigher engaging a fire. Current PASS systems comprise a device that is clipped onto the firefighter's uniform or equipment and manually switched on to a On status. The device will sound an audible alarm or transmit other signals to alert rescuers when there is no motion for say two minutes and/or when the temperature reaches a certain level, or if a temperature gradiant rapidly changes, in all such cases a signal will be sent. This device is battery operated and hence when it is not needed, it should be switched off to conserve the batteries.
As a practical matter, many times firefighters in the rush of donning their equipment, carrying equipment ie. gear, and air bottles will overlook turning the switch on this PASS alarm device. Thus, when they are in a difficult situation the alarm fails to sound, simply because it has not been activated prior to entering a dangerous area.
In 1994, of six firefighters in New York City who died in fires, five had not activated their alarms.
The device of the present invention provides a means of making sure that the firefighter has activated the alarm when entering situations where the alarm should be ready to be utilized when needed.
2. Prior Art
One approach, in an attempt to insure that the alarm device is turned on when the firefighter enters a dangerous situation is to tie the switch into a pressure sensor connected to the air chamber of the SCBA (Self Contained Breathing Apparatus) packs which firefighters use. However, this means that the switch has to be disconnected every time that the person changes air bottles and thus the firefighter will know that it is not turned on because of a lack of air. He can still enter a dangerous situation, not have the air on, and not have the PASS alarm on On and the alarm would not be sounded. Also, such devices are unnecessarily complex and subject to many functional failures.
According to the present invention, this deficiency is overcome by incorporating the Off, On, and Manual switch for the PASS device into the buckling system for the harness for SCBA packs. Thus every time the firefighter dons and straps on the carrying harness for a SCBA air pack, the PASS device is activated, thus eliminating the chance of the oversight of entering a burning building or other dangerous situation and accidentally forgetting to turn on the PASS device.
The patent to STUMBERG et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,378 discloses a personal alert safety system (PASS) much like the above system which uses a pressure switch that is connected to a pressure sensor. It is connected to the air pack and when the pressure flow is detected it activates the PASS device to On status.
Various belt buckles incorporating switch operating warning systems have been fashioned and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,039 Hollingsworth, No. 4,163,128 Miskowicz, No. 3,868,627 Lawwill, No. 3,840,849 Lohr, and No. 3,237,710 MacDonald, none of which relate to PASS type of devices.